Transposition
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Transposition * Episode Number: 18 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 3/2/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Dynamic Possibilities * Next: Queening Square Summary A conference is held between the Joint Forces led by Vasant, Ōrang and Millia and the Ades loyalists led by Luscinia, Sadri and Liliana to discuss a peace treaty, with Sārā Augusta presiding. Fam Fan Fan, Giselle Collette, Tatiana, Alister, Atamora, Dyan and Magnolia are also in attendance. Luscinia reveals his actions of conquering the other nations was to save Earth as the Exile nations are depleting the planet's resources too fast. He had to forcefully unite the world under Ades rule in order save everyone from themselves no matter how many are sacrificed. Both sides start arguing against each other over each side's justification of their actions, particularly between Vasant and Luscinia. Having enough, Sārā orders both of them to stop as she doesn't want to see them fight anymore and asks Luscinia to abandon his plans and Vasant to let go of her desire for revenge against him. With Fam, Sadri and Ōrang supporting the notion as well, the other leaders follow suite which convinces both Vasant and Luscinia to make peace, ending the war. As everyone celebrates the new peace at a party, not everyone is in a celebratory mood, particularly Dyan. Sadri has a dance with Fam and asks about her parents and family life, as he has a suspicion that he and Fam are related. Millia is secretly taken by a group of Turan officers who wants her to kill and overthrow Liliana from the throne for betraying Turan, but they are apprehended by Alauda and his men. Alauda brings Millia to meet Luscinia at the Ruins of White, the former headquarters of the Guild. Luscinia reveals the history of the Guild; how they were tasked to save and protect the human race before becoming corrupt. Millia is reunited with Liliana and demands answers on why her sister help and supported Luscinia's actions. Liliana revealed she did it to help Luscinia save the world; even if her actions would make people hate her, she doesn't care as long as Millia was safe. The sisters are reconciled. The next day, the signing of the peace ceremony is about to begin when Dyan attempts to assassinate Luscinia. Liliana takes the bullet. As Liliana dies in Luscinia's arms, causing him to grieve over losing another loved one, Millia runs towards her sister only to go into shock after the ability to control Turan's Exile transfers to her and having several visions, making Millia understand her sister's actions. Synopsis A conference presided over by Sara is held between the rebel alliance, led by Vasant, Ōrang, and Millia, and the Ades loyalists, led by Luscinia, Sadri, and Liliana, with the aim of discussing a peace treaty between both sides, with representatives of the Sky Pirates (Fam, Giselle, and Atamora), Anatoray (Tatiana and Alister) and Glacies (Dian and Magnolia) in attendance. Luscinia reveals his actions of conquering the other nations was to save Earth, as the Exile nations are depleting the planet’s resources too fast. He had to forcefully unite the world under Ades rule to save everyone from themselves, no matter how many might be sacrificed. As each side argues over what the other side did and justify their actions, particularly Vasant and Luscinia, Sara has enough and orders both of them to stop, as she wanted no more fighting, and asks Luscinia to abandon his plans and Vasant to let go of her desire for revenge against him. With Fam, Sadri, Atamora, and Ōrang supporting the notion as well, the other leaders follow suit which convinces both Vasant and Luscinia to make peace, ending the war. As the new peace is celebrated at a party, not everyone is satisfied, particularly Dian. Sadri begs a dance with Fam and asks about her parents and family life, as he has a suspicion that Fam is related to him. Millia is secretly taken by a group of Turanian officers who want her to overthrow Liliana from the throne for betraying Turan, a coup she can legitimize only by killing her own sister. Millia is aghast at the suggestion. The would-be traitors are apprehended by Alauda and his men and defended by Millia, who is brought to meet Luscinia at the White Legacy, the former headquarters of the Guild. Luscinia reveals the history of the Guild over how they were tasked to save and protect the human race before becoming corrupt. Invited to meet with Liliana, Millia demands answers on why her sister help and supported Luscinia’s actions. Liliana reveals she has agreed with Luscinia on the necessity of preserving the world, even if certain actions would make people hate her. Millia lets go her anger at her sister, respecting her priorities, and the sisters reconcile. The next day, the signing of the peace ceremony is about to begin. From the crowd Dian attempts to kill Luscinia, but the shot is blocked by Liliana. As she dies in Luscinia’s arms who grieves over losing yet another loved one, Millia runs towards her sister. But she faints in shock as the sacred ability to control Turan’s Exile transfers to her, as well as a vision, which shows Millia the meaning of her sister’s reasons. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Alauda * Crèche * Guzel * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Marilla * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Vasant Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Emma * Geeth * Liliana * Millia Featured Locations Earth * Glacies ** Boreas ** Ruins of White Featured Ships * Exiles * Ades Battle Ships * Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *Transposition refers to the act of moving a piece to a certain location with a certain sequence of moves when there is at least one more sequence of moves that could achieve the same result. It is a reference of a mathematical or logical strategy. In this case, Dian had planned to avenge her native Glacies by attempting to kill Luscinia as she knows that he is responsible for it. *A transposition in chess is a sequence of moves that results in a position which may also be reached by another, more common sequence of moves. Players sometimes use transpositions deliberately in order to avoid variations they dislike, lure opponents into unfamiliar or uncomfortable territory or simply to worry opponents. This should not be confused with transpose. *The song "Sorrows of Life" is used in place of the usual ending theme song. Category:Episodes